High school through time and space with Roxas
by Luly-Sofi Koineko
Summary: Roxas is a normal boy with a normal life. Right? no... He is smart, he has a cat tail and ears, he goes to high school and gets everyone on an adventure through time and space  its self. AkuRoku,RiSo,ZeMyx,MarVex
1. Before school

**Roxas' POV**

Ok, I have to admit that walking down a random road, in a totally random city that you just so happen to set foot for the first time in your life is really not very smart. Let's see… I got out of the airport, followed the main avenue until I reached the first gas station, turned to the left and… I got fucking lost again. That's it I quit! …Or maybe not…

"Taxi! Taxi!" I shouted and flailed my arms, so that the taxi driver would notice me. He stopped in front of me, got out, and opened the trunk to get my luggage in. I got in after we got the suitcases in and told him to go to the bus station.

When we arrived at the bus station, going looking for my bus. After finding it, I put my luggage in the back and set off to get some coffee seeing as my bus won't leave for another hour and a half.

I don't know what you think, but I'll only say one thing: coffee here smells like dead rats drowned in stinky broccoli soup. I checked out my watch. OH SHIT! My eyes flew open because I only had three minutes to get back to the bus. I ran. Luckily, the bus was still there. I breathed, or rather panted, a sigh of relief.

I boarded the bus and waited. Hearing the rumble of the engine, I sighed deeply.

So this is it. A whole new life, in a whole new country, with a bunch of whole new people, and a whole new language. Yeap, you heard right, new country and new language. I am, at the moment, on my way to Patras, which means I just so happen to be in Greece, which leads me to learning the whole new language, Greek.

I had become so absorbed with looking out of the bus window that I somehow missed falling asleep. I was awoken by someone poking me in the ribs. I lazily opened my eyes and came face to face with two huge, cerulean blue orbs.

"Κύριε?..." he said and stopped poking me. Ok! Wait… So I guess he was speaking in Greek. The only problem is I don't speak Greek, nor can I translate it.

"Excuse me?..." I asked and took a better look at the owner of the clear blue eyes in front of me. He had brown hair spiking all over the place and I think he is a boy. What? I can't see his whole body and if he indeed is a boy, I have to say that he is really feminine looking.

"Sorry for waking you up, sir, but we've arrived in Patras and I kinda have to get off now..." What is the weird boy talking about? Why would I need to get off for him to do so… too. I looked at him again and I noticed that I was on the outer side of the seats so I was blocking his way. I looked back at him and saw him smiling kindly at me.

"Sure, yeah sure. No problem." I mumbled. I stood and walked out of the bus. I checked my watch. It was midnight. No wonder I felt so stiff, I had been asleep in an uncomfortable bus seat for three and a half hours.

So, here we are, Patras. I still wonder why the hell I chose this city but I guess… I don't know… maybe I thought I could find something different here.

You see, back in England, everyone was teasing me about everything. From my clothing style, to my hair, to the fact that I was smart, to the fact that I was short. And by the way I am _not_ short.

But I still know that no matter what, I couldn't stay in England. Too many bad memories, and no one to share them with. I would have lost my sanity. So, as soon as I was able, I left and I somehow ended up here.

But I digress. I must staring off into nothing for a while because people were giving me weird looks. Anyway, going to get my luggage and grab a taxi. Good thing English is a international language or else I won't be able to get through to the taxi driver.

We drove to the hotel I'd be staying for a few days, and I paid him and went in to book a room. At the reception desk sat the receptionist… Duh! Roxas, pull it together! I yawned. What? I'm tired! Don't YOU ever get tired?

Behind the desk was a woman with red hair and green eyes. She was wearing the blue uniform of the hotel. I walked up to her and put my luggage down, or at least, what I was holding. The rest was by the door.

"Καλησπέρα κύριε! Πως μπορώ να σας βοηθήσω?" she said. Well I really don't know how I'll get used to this. I smiled a little at her and looked at her name tag. It wrote 'Katherine'.

"Good afternoon, Miss Katherine. I would like to get a room for three days." I said and hoped she hasn't asked me something I was supposed to answer.

Happy people seem to get that I don't speak Greek. "Right away, sir. What room would you like?"

"A small one please. I just need the bathroom to have a bathtub." I said. I am dead tired. Do you honestly think I'll make an effort with the shower? No, of course not. After all, a good bath in a scented bathtub helps you relax. I waited for a while as she fumbled with something on her computer.

"You're ready sir. Room 307. Here's the key. Would you like me to get someone to help you with your suitcases?" she asked while she was passing me the key to my room. She was smiling at me.

"Yes, please," I replied and looked around. The room was big. Looks like I just booked a room in a luxurious walls were ochre yellow and they had red carpets on the floor, a long one going up the stairs and splitting where the stairs divided in opposite directions. On the walls, there were portraits and candles were hanging from the high ceiling.

A maid approached me in the classic fluffy maid dress. "This way please," She said politely after talking to the receptionist and grabbing all of my bags. She led me up the stairs and on the first floor where I was led to a room at the end of the long corridor. She opened the door and led me in.

The room had a king sized bed and a bar with a variety of alcoholic drinks. There were also two doors in the walls. I could tell that one was obviously the bathroom. The other… I had no clue, but it looked like a walk-in closet.

"Have a nice stay, sir, and if you need anything just call number 9 to talk to the receptionist." The maid bowed deeply and left the room with a smile.

Only three days before I have to go to the high school for the "special" kids. You know, the naturally gifted ones? Yeah. So I guess the only thing I could do is make the best of my time in freedom. I yawned rather loudly and headed to the bath until I realized I ought to call the receptionist to get someone to bring me some scented soaps for my bath.

After they were brought to the room, I slipped out of my clothes when I dimmed the bath ok and lowered myself into the water. The water is so relaxing…

After an hour or so, I got out, wrapped a towel around my waist and toweled my hair while I walked into the bedroom. I slipped on a pair of clean boxers and my comfy t-shirt and went to bed. When I said I'd make the best out of my time and freedom, I meant what any teenager means: sleep. Seriously, I haven't slept in more than three days in a row and I was lacking of sleep. I had even started considering I would die from sleep deprivation but I guess I was saved by the three hour sleep I took in the bus here.

You see, I'm an insomniac so no matter how drowsy I am I can't sleep more than three or four hours a time. Well that only means I'll have to force myself to sleep the whole three days or maybe go visit the restaurant, I heard they have great pizza. I checked my watch and saw that it was ten minutes to two and went about to sleep.

When I woke up I looked out of the window, it was still dark. I checked out my watch. Six o'clock in the morning. Perfect! I called the receptionist and asked for the day. She said that today was Wednesday, which means I only slept for about four hours. Ok, so now what? I decided to finish that god-damn letter that I'm supposed to write back to the States when I arrive in Greece.

The three days passed by with about three hours of sleep per night. Today, I have to go to that high school for gifted kids. I checked my watch and it wrote six o'clock in the morning. I got out of bed and walked to my suitcase. I opened it and got out my checkered bracelet, my baggy black, low-riding pants, a white t-shirt, and a black vest.

I got dressed and started looking for my stuff, which I successfully packed before going to the bathroom to fix my hair. I tried flattening it just a little, but no such luck so I just gave up and went back to the bedroom after washing my teeth. I picked up my luggage and went to the receptionist, said my goodbyes, and left.

I got out of the hotel and started heading to the post office. From there I should be able to find the address of the school and leave my stuff there for them to send them to the dorms of the school so as not to carry them around.

I got there easily because it was only two blocks away from the. I gave them my luggage, got the address, and headed. Checking my watch, I realized that it was half past six, so I started heading in the school's general direction.

I've been walking for an hour and a half. So I guess that makes me officially lost. Again.

Dammit. This is not going as well as I had hoped.

**A/N:**Sofi: So people this is my first story and I have to say I have big plans for it as long as I see that people like it. Constructive critisism is more than welcomed.

**EDIT: **We got a Beta! Thanks to the amazing **Flying Pencil **for Beta reading this chapter.

You know you wanna review, and if you do you get cookies. So review for the Cookies!

Luly: Bye!


	2. On The Way To School

Axel's P.O.V.

"Mmm…" I woke up in my bed housing a fricking hang-over from last night. Last night I must have drunk myself to sleep. That explains the countless beer cans littering the floor and the passed out Demyx near my desk. And also the mushy sight sprawled on my couch; Sora cudling with Riku. Yeesh. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with them been gay or anything. It's just too early in the morning and I have a storming headache.

I checked my watch groggily. Through my swimming vision I gathered that it was about six in the morning. It is Friday today, so we're moving to the school dorms. I stood up and stumbled to the kitchen. I found two painkillers and an apple and ate them. Then I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the water to a chilly cold and froze myself into semi-consciousness. When I stepped out, I toweled my hair dry and went to the kitchen to make some real breakfast for myself and the rest of my friends.

While I had some pancakes in the pan, I heard some shuffling coming from my bedroom. I guessed someone must be up already. I didn't hear any crashing or cursing, so it was probably Riku.

Bingo! I was always right. Riku strode a bit gracelessly into the kitchen and slumped into his chair. He looked terrible, what with his silver hair looking disheveled, and his pale (well I guess paler) complexion, which accentuated the dark bags beneath his eyes. He rubbed his temples and gave me a half-hearted wave.

I knew hangovers like I knew the back of my hand, so I said nothing and just handed him a painkiller and a glass of water. You see, Riku was my roommate and just a few days prior, his best friend Sora came back from his vacation in England, so we decided to throw a little party for him. Even though Riku is a cocky bastard, he's still a good friend. The only ones not staying in our house that we invited were Demyx and Marly, even though Sora was only staying with us for a few days. Unfortunately, Marly was sick, so it was just me, Riku, Sora, and Demyx. Of course, this led to everyone getting drunk off their asses and passing out.

Ah geez. I went off topic. So anyways, I finally finished cooking up enough pancakes for us all and scooped myself a plate of them. After finishing my pancakes, I passed Riku a plate and a fork. However, before I could get out of the kitchen, a thought just hit me.

"Riku, are you and Sora together now?" I asked him casually. Riku stopped in the midst of raising a fork of pancake to his mouth. He turned around slowly and gave me this blank stare. This turned quickly into a smug smirk that I associated with his cocky bastard side.

"Not really, no. Why are you asking? Do you happen to want some?" he arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms haughtily.

"Hell no! In your dreams, bastard," I snorted and tromped away to my bedroom, kicking at the rug grumpily. Did I mention Riku is a cocky bastard?

When I entered the room, nothing had really changed. Demyx was still on the floor and Sora was still on my couch.

I strode to the dresser silently, grabbed my black skinny jeans and my black and red striped muscle shirt. I threw them on and rummaged around for my red hoodie. It was hanging on my chair, so I picked it up and slipped it on.

Before I left, I put Demyx on the bed and left the room. It was about half past seven, so I grabbed my bags. I had to get them sent to my dorm from the post office so that I could get the number of my room and all.

I'd been here my whole life, so navigating was no problem for me. I walked to the post office so that I could find out where I'd be imprisoned for the rest of the year. Doesn't that seem kind of stupid?

I was walking past town hall when I spotted a blond kid sitting by the stairs with his head in his hands. He was probably lost. I decided to get a better look, so I walked up to him. He wore low-riding, baggy black pants, a simple white t-shirt, and a black vest on top. A checkered bracelet was clamped tightly around his wrist. His hair was a spiky mess, like he was suffering from a very bad hair day.

"Hey, kid. Are you lost or something?" I asked and saw him flinch a little before raising his head. I was stunned. He had the bluest eyes ever. I mean, is it even possible to have eyes that blue? When he saw me, he straightened a bit and cleared his throat.

"Actually, yes. See, I… er well I have to go to this address, but I have no clue where it is. Could you help me out?" He handed me a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket. This kid is pretty darn lucky that I came by, because we were both headed to the same place; 'the high-school for gifted kids'.

I don't know why, but I knowing this made me really happy, so I gave him a wide grin. "I'm going there myself, so I can take you along too. Whaddya say?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at me a bit skeptically and I could almost hear the gears in his head turning. A moment later, he made his decision and nodded. Then he picked up his bags and walked down the stairs to me.

We walked in silence for a little while, before he decided to try to break the ice. "So are you a student too or something?" he asked quietly. He broke the stare-off he'd been having with the sidewalk and instead stared intently at me with his cat-like blue eyes. It was a bit nerve-wracking.

"Yeap! A student I am indeed. It's my last year. How about you? You a junior or something?" He looked pretty young, probably no older than fifteen.

He gave me a curious stare and blinked slowly. "Well, I am a student, but not a junior. It'll be my last year too." He said slowly, stumping me.

"How could that be? If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? Because you look way too young to be a third year."

"I do mind actually. However, I am older than you think. I know I look young." He shrugged nonchalantly before looking back down at his sneakers. I swear this kid was starting to drive me crazy. I mean… Argh, he's so frustrating… Why didn't he tell me anything straight out?

But the happy feeling was still there, so I smiled at him nervously even though he's not looking at me. After a few minutes of silence, I tried to get him to talk again. "So uh…What's your name?"

"Roxas. Don't you know it's impolite ask for somebody else's name without first introducing yourself? Not to be rude or anything." He said as he ran a hand through his messy hair. I hoped he was trying to make a joke, but I'm not really sure.

"Well I guess you're right. Whatever. The name's Axel, kid. And I'm not easy to insult. Got it memorized?"

We lapsed into another silence for a couple of minutes. Gosh. Conversation-FAILURE. It was like a little kid playing with the light switch; on, off, on, off, on, off.

"Can I ask a question?" he asked in his quiet voice.

"Sure thing, Roxas. What's up?"

"Why are you speaking English, and why did you approach me before?" He looked up at me again with innocently curious eyes.

I chuckled because he looked so sweet. "That was two… But whatever. You look like a total foreigner, so I figure you probably can't speak Greek. And… well… Call me dumb, but you seemed awfully sad. Haha… I don't know…" I said and laughed nervously.

Roxas seemed to stiffen a little as I talked, but relaxed as soon as I laughed. "Oh, okay…" he said, sounding a little happier than he had a few minutes ago.

"Well. This is it," I said, stopping him in front of our school. "Welcome to prison. I mean school." I turned to ask him about his registration papers, but he was walking away from me already.

He called his thanks without turning around and went straight into the principle's office. I brushed this off and asked the secretary about my dorm and schedule.

Apparently, lessons wouldn't start for an other week. I decided to go and settle in, because it didn't seem like Roxas would be coming back out.

I quickly navigated myself to my new room and began to unpack. While I was putting my clothes away, a boy came in. He had slate-colored hair which covered the right half of his face and a medium build, not tall yet not short. He wore a pair of tight purple pants with chains hanging from his belt. Scratch that… one of his belts. On top, he donned a black and purple long sleeved shirt with a heart-like shape in the front. He was carrying a few big bags and a file folder.

He got to the empty bed, put his bags down and started writing some thing on a notepad he got out of his folder without saying a word. Apparently he wasn't very talkative either. Great… An other antisocial roommate. Lucky me! Not…

After a while he finished and left the room, but not before placing a piece of paper on my bed. I went over and read it. Apparently, his name was Zexion and that he was sorry for being rude and not speaking, but he was mute. Oh and he was obviously my roommate for this year.

A mute guy… no wonder he is so quiet… I fell asleep thinking about the new guys that I'd met. Roxas and then that strange kid, Zexion. Even though it was only about 10 o'clock, I slept through rest of the day.

The next day I met the gang for breakfast; The gang being Demyx, a very sick Marluxia, Vexen, Sora and Riku. We hung out for the rest of the week. The first three day went by univentfuly and I didn't see Roxas at all. Geez. How dull.

_**Sofi:**__Oh. My. God. Sorry it took me so long. The chapter was ready a week after the first one was done but my sister wouldn't type it and then when she DID type it we didn't have internet for a month._

_Do you see any patterns on the character's behavior in there? Where is Roxas and OMG I made Zexion mute. And is there something going on between Axel and Demyx or Sora and Riku? Where did Zexion go? And where the F*** is Roxy-neko?_

_Well, I won't say. Anyone who guesses the first question gets the next chapter dedicated to them AND... *dramatic drums roll* gets to tell me a scene they wanna read in here._

_Thanks to everyone who reviews.__ And so many thankies to my Awesome beta Flying Pencil for baring with me and improving my stories. Please review, it doesn't take long and it lets me know if you like the story or not, which in turn makes me more motivated to write faster. ;)_


	3. Curiosity got the cat, or not?

Roxas' P.O.V.

I walked inside my dorm, which I had just been informed would be my room for the rest of the school year, to find the lights off and the windows closed. I turned the lights on and headed towards one of the beds, the empty one. On the other bed someone was sleeping, buried under the countless blankets, only some blond hair showing off at the top and a huge blue pillow sticking out from underneath the bed.

I sat on the bed and looked around the room. It wasn't big, but it was bigger than the one I was living in back in England. There was a big window oposite the door and a bathroom near the other bed. There were two closets and one night stand between the two beds. Also, there were suitcases near the door, which probably belong to the other guy, and a blue-ish acoustic guitar againist the wall.

I sighed and started putting my clothes away in the closet. I let my mind wander back to how the day went by.

I got lost and then a weird red-head finds me and I go with him. He is a student here so I will probably see more of him in the up and coming days. I go to the principals office to get my papers and check up with him, I get to my room and…

Oh, my god… Tommorow is a day before full moon. I have to find somewhere to go. It wouldn't do if someone found out. I'd have to move again and that would mean lots of people getting suspitious.

Something stirred in the room and I turned around to see what it was. The blond boy had woken up and was sitting in his bed, clutching his head and muttering. I was looking at him waiting to see what he would do. He looked up and saw me. He opened his mouth and asked me if I had any painkillers. I noded dumbly and handed him one. He gulped it down and masaged his temple while looking at me.

"What's your name?" he asked as I had started going back to putting my clothes away. I looked at him and saw him staring at my bags. His hair was styled in a mullet of some sort and his eyes were a light aqua colour.

"Roxas." I said and went back to putting my clothes in the wardrobe. After a while I heard him muttering a 'Demyx' and I supposed it was his name.

When I was done with putting my clothes in the wardrobe I turned to leave the room but a hand on my shoulder startled me, causing me to whirl around and bump into the blond boy from before. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and took a step to the side.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say that it was nice meeting you and that I was hoping you'd wanna hang out with me and some friends of mine today." He said looking hopefuly at me.

"I would like that, but I'm afraid… um… that I have something very important to do and… I won't be here for a few days including today." I replied and hoped he wouldn't want to know what. He just shrugged and turned around looking like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry… But how about some other day?" I asked and saw him turn around and grin at me.

"Sure! Any time you want! I'll be somewhere around here if you need anything!" he said and smiled at me. He sat on his bed and watched me leave, waving and smiling.

"Ok." I said and left the room. I headed out towards the front so I could leave the school to find a place to go tommorow. I got out of the school easily and headed towards the town. Since the school was out of town it took me a while to get down town, but when I did I was over whelmed by the sweet scent of food.

I headed towards the bar where the scent was coming from and saw a slate-haired teen going inside. I got curious and followed him inside. And do you know the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'? Well, they are wrong cause I got out of there alive, with a full tummy and a place to stay for the three days I needed.

Somehow, the owner of the bar, Tifa Lockheart, took a liking to me when she saw me… Actually, it wasn't that easy, really. She said I could stay if I worked behind the bar for the three days I was gonna stay. And who am I to say no. See the good thing about Tifa's bar is that all personel has to dress up provocatively. Some wear leather cat ears and a tail, others plain leather, and some bunny ears and tail.

I got back to my dorm, got some clothes and left the school without been noticed. The boy I had seen at the bar, I found out his name was Zexion, would be working there too. Apearently he was mute and going at the same school as I was.

When I got to the bar the boss, Tifa, gave me the grand tour, so to say. My room, the bathroom, where they stored the alcohol and everything else I needed to know.

The first day everything was pretty normal. No one seemed to mind that I had a tail and cat ears, probably because they thought they were fake. At around midnight a blond guy came in to order a drink. He seemed to be wating for someone because he kept looking at his watch. I'd say his girlfriend probably, since he was the only one that didn't try to hit on me or flirt with me.

About an hour and a half later an other man came in and sat at the other side of the bar. He ordered a drink and asked me if I had seen a blond guy with a goaty and a british accent. I pointed at the other side of the bar and he sighed and went over.

They started arguing and then the black haired man pointed at me. They both turned around and introduced themselves, the blond saying his name was Luxord, and the pony-tailed man saying his name was Xigbar.

Afterwards, when I asked what the others that worked at the bar thought about them they answered me they thought that they were weird and also that they were regulars here. Apearently they always had some sort of problem, Xigbar being late, or Luxord was always at the wrong place. If you ask me, they weren't half bad.

They came all three days I was there.

The third day while I was serving a drink to Luxord who was alone again, due to Xigbar being late, some one called out for a drink. I turned around to ask what they'd like to drink and I froze.

There sitting on a chair was Axel. I almost dropped the bottle I had been holding, my eyes widened and I paled considerably. The only thing I could think was 'he knows, someone knows'. I stayed there unmoving expecting, waiting for him to point at me and scream, say I am a mistake of society, an abomination. He did no such thing.

"Hey, Roxas. Didin't know you were working here." He said casualy. I couldn't speak, I was terrified. All I could think of was stop playing with me, get it over with.

"yeah… w-would you like something to drink?" it was all I could lamely manage. He looked me up and down weirdly and nodded, the look in his eyes telling me that he thought something was wrong.

"Sex on the beach." He said casualy. I started choking but caught myself before he understood what I thought he meant. "They look so real" he said with a look of concentration on his face.

I looked up from mixing his drink. "Huh? What looks real?" I said and seriously I was having trouble concentrating on speaking due to being so nervous. He told me he meant the ears and the tail. "Um… Thanks. Here." I said and handed him his drink.

As the night went on we mindlesly chatted about everything and nothing, anything that came to mind really. I was relaxed. And then he had to leave.

"So, you said you're getting back to school tonight, right?" he asked casualy and I nodded. "Then I'll wait for you so we can go back together, how does that sound?" It wasn't a bad idea, not at all. I would feel better knowing there's someone with me and that I don't have to walk all alone at night on a still unknown city.

"Sure. Just let me get my things from the back." I said a walked back to the room I was sharing with the rest of the personel, grabbed my things, said good night to Zexion and went back to Axel.

Ok! 1: I'm so sorry for not uploading this faster but I had to deal with major health problems AKA cancer and I wasn't feeling up to writing or doing anything at all. (believe me you wouldn't be either if you found out that you HAD to take a surgery that would probably take your voice away forever.)

2: This story is going very slowly and I just realised it. I will try to write faster.

Also the Next chapter will be up as soon as I come back from the tourne of our theatrical team. (we're putting up two different shows at once :D) So happy I can sing again.

Anyway… What's really going on with Luxord and Xigbar? How mute is Zexion? What's wrong with Roxas and what is Axel thinking? Does the author have a reason for being such a tease?

You'll never know before you read on the next chapter. Also want to thank my awesome reviewers. ARIGATO! ***Hands cookies*** Keep reviewing guys, I wanna know what you think…


	4. Unlucky kitty, you should have known

**Axel's P.O.V. ~~**

'SO CUTE! The ears and tail were so cute on Roxas.' That's the first thing I thought when I saw Roxas behind the bar. He looked so young and carefree, so naive. But then, when I looked closer I could see things deeper, clear yet jaded, like years upon years hidden behind a veil which shouldn't be there because Roxas was so young, clouded with a heavy load of something—

"Hey, I'm done. Shall we get going?" he said and it was more of a porposal than a question. I couldn't get my mind away from the fact he was still wearing the ears and tail. I must have been staring at him because he started fidgeting, oh but the ears looked so soft and fuzzy, so touchable I couldn't keep myself from reaching over and petting them. Not only did they look real, they also felt real as well.

His breath hitched and he tensed a little, but after a while he made a small noise at the back of his throat, much like a purring cat and he leaned towards my hand. I found the move pretty adorable. And then realisation hit me, I was petting Roxas who was purring like a cat, because I was petting his ears… his fake ears and man oh man did it turn awkward. My hand stilled and I pulled it back shoving it in my pocket.

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance it was he had fallen into and looked to the side. He started walking ahead without saying anything, like he was expecting me to follow him. I did follow him anyway and we started walking back towards the school. The air around him was tense and every step he took looked stiff and very well thought. Well he must be feeling awkward too, I suppose.

We had just reached the run down parts of the town when I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. I ignored it thinking it was a cat or something. Not a minute later, several huge dudes got out from behind some rumbles and started following us. They started closing in on us and who I suppose was the leader started speaking.

He said we shouldn't put up a fight because it would be useless, they had the advantage being a good dozen of them, and look at kitty over there I bet we can have some fun. OH SHIT!

**~~Roxas' P.O.V.~~**

Shit… What have I done to diserve this shit? Don't answer…

But seriously, why tonight of all times? Tonight that Axel is here and I can't do anything cause then he would know and—

"Roxas! Stay behind me." Axel.

"What do you mean stay behind me? I can fight too you know!" Oh if only you knew, Axel, if only you knew… We are surrounded and the huge dudes start coming at us. Hopefully the few karate lessons I've had will be put in good use… and they will come at me one at a time or else…

Axel tenses beside me and I fall into a defensive stance. They start coming at us. Most of them go to Axel and only three of them and the leader come at me. I start kicking and stricking and fighting but they are more than I can handle like this. One of them gets my arms and locks them behind my back and an other gets my legs and lifts them of the ground. I am struggling but it doesn't work so I look towards Axel for help.

He seems to be having a very hard time. He is on hands and knees on the floor and I can easily say he is breathing hard. There is blood coming from a few of his cuts and— Wait, cuts?

I look at the guys he is fighting. One of them is holding a knife and is pushing it towards Axel's stomach. I have to do sothing or things will get really bad and Axel's going to get stabbed because of me. Screw it all, I have to do something.

I twist in the hands of the dudes holding me and bite the one holding my arms. He releases one of my hands briefly but that's all I need. I extend my claws and scratch the other guy in the face. They drop me completely and I run towards Axel. I shove my clawed fingers on the guys surround him to get them to get away from him.

They start screaming and most of them back off. That's when I see Axel and that other guy with the knife, he is the only one near Axel. His hand is still holding that knife, which is plunged into Axel's stomach. One of Axel's hands is holding the knife to keep it from moving and the other is keeping him up.

Red flashes infront of my eyes and I lunge at the guy, tripping him, kicking him and scratching him at the best of my powers. The others are scrumbling, rushing, running to get away. And I know I must look petrifying but I don't care, I am angry because this FUCKER stabbed Axel and—

"Roxas," cough "you are going to kill him." Axel. He is alive!

"Axel! You're alive!" I say and I am visibly relieved. The guy beneath me must be scared to death cause he doesn't move at all, other than shivering and breathing shakily that is. I get off of the bloody mess that used to be a human and rush towards Axel. The guy is running away as soon as I get off of him but that doesn't matter, Axel is alive.

"Heh, way to state the obvious" cough "Rox." He says and I can't help the smile that creeps on my face. I mock-scoff and cross my arm. He extends his hand, the one that was keeping him up and places in on my head, in between my ears. Oh crap, the ears… I turn away from him, he must have noticed by now that I am a monster.

His hand falls and lands on my shoulder. "Rox." No, don't say it. "Roxas look at me." Why? So I can see the disgust? I turn and look at him anyway. "That's better. Now would you mind helping me a little bit?" Sure. I nod but don't speak. I let him lean on me the whole way to school.

The whole way to school we don't speak at all, the only sound breaking the silence is Axel's occasional coughing and the directions he is giving me to get to his room. I notice we are on the same building. On the way here I noticed he kept leaning more heavily on me as the time passed. By now I am almost carrying him.

When we reach his room his gives me his key and I open the door. The moment I open the door he faints and falls on me with his full weight. I stumble but I don't fall.

I take him inside and put him on the bed. Shit! I had forgotten about the stab. I rush to the bathroom for something to clean it and bandage it, some towels and a few pain killers. Surprisingly enough everything is very tidy. Don't get me wrong, I don't know him personaly, but he doesn't look like the kind of guy who would neat and tidy.

I get rid of his shirt and start cleaning the cuts and the stab. Luckily the stab was pretty shallow so he won't have a problem. I start putting little band aids on the small cuts and then I get to the stab. I lean him againist me so I can wrap the bandages around his torso and then put him down on the bed again.

I've been thinking about what to do for a while now and decided to stay here to see if he may need something when he wakes up. I sit on the carpeted floor and start thinking about today.

Axel knows. He gets stabbed because of me and faints. The time is –I check my clock- fifteen minutes past twelve and I no longer have to go around with the 'curse'. I started getting kind of drowsy so I leaned towards the bed and closed my eyes. Sleep was quick to come.

**~~Axel's P.O.V.~~**

I wake up to the sound of someone else's breath. I start thinking about the day before, going to the bar, walking back to school with Roxas and getting attacked on the way, getting stabbed and then Roxas beating the crap out of the dude. Getting back here, and then nothing.

I look to the side and find Roxas leaning agianist the bed, all cuddled up and asleep. Though today there are no cat ears. I remember yesterday, when I was petting him he was purring. I wonder, if I start petting him now, will he start purring?

I extend my hand and genlty start running my fingers through soft golden locks of hair. Roxas stirs a bit but doesn't wake up. Instead he nuzzles into my hand and starts purring again, just like yestarday.

I try to turn on my side but a sharp pain reminds my of yesterday's fight. I look down at myself and see I wasn't wearing a shirt and that the cuts were all bandaged up. I make a mental note to thank Roxas for taking care of me and go back to petting his hair.

After a while he makes a little noise which sounds like a yawn and opens his eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes of his. He looks around the room sleepily and then up at me. The moment he spots me his eyes widen and he tenses quite a bit.

"Good morning." I say and hope he would relax, because I don't know why, but every time he nervous it makes me kinda nervous too. Not only with Roxas, with people in general, but I don't show it, I keep my cool profile.

"Good morning." He says quietly and he looks away again. The kid is way to shy for his own good .(A/N: If only you knew, Axel, if only you knew… -evil laughter-)

"Now would you like to explain to me what exactly happened yesterday and what's up with the kitty features?" I ask and wait for him to give me an answer. He seems to be thinking about it for a while and then he nods.

"Once upon a time…"

_Sofi: __I left a cliff hanger! -le gasp- But! The next chapter won't take long to come. It is already finished, All I wait for is some reviews._

_As for this chapter, I don't know if it has happened to you before but it wrote its self. I wasn't intending for things to go this way but I have to say I am pretty happy with the way it turned out._

_NEXT CHAPTER: Roxas' story and mutal decisions. AND THAT'S ALL I AM SAYING!_

_Review please! It will get me motivated to write if I know people are reading this.__ I am off to persuade my beta to start proof reading for me again! CHIAO!_


	5. What happens in the past stays there

**~~Roxas' P.O.V.~~**

_Once upon a time…_

_A family in central London was chased away and bullied due to having animal features and special powers. It was a decision taken by the leader of the -used to be-small town that the family shall leave the country because they were dangerous for the rest of the community._

_The night before the family left the town, some of the town's folks broke into their houses, killed all the women and set the houses on fire. Everyone that got out of there alive gathered what little they could salvage and left the town. They were only around twelve of them. Most of them killed them selves because they had lost their wives or daughters._

_By the end of the year, only three of them were left. All of them young __and left to fend for themselves. All of them nekos (A/N: you probably know this but neko means cat), and one of them an illusion weaver._

_Only a few years passed and it was due to a mutal agreement that they split. And split they did. Since then they haven't met._

"How long ago did that happen?" Axel askes. His eyes sad and sympathetic. I don't want your sympathy, I just want you to understand, not pity me. I think about the question.

"About a millenium." I say in a monotone. "You shouldn't interupt me." I say to cover his wide eyed and gawning expression. He makes azipping gesture infront of his mouth and I take it as a sign to keep speaking.

_One of the nekos got a little house and stayed there for a few years. He got fri__ends, a good education and a job. After a few years people started noticing he wasn't aging and got suspicious. He was thrown out of his house, got bullied where ever he went, his friend wanted nothing to do with him and his boss firred him._

_They were out to get him again, so he had to move. And move he did._

_Since then he has been moving consantly, trying to find his brothers and searching for a place to call home._

"This neko is you, right?" He sounds unsure, I nod. "How old exactly are you?" he asks again. I consider his question for a while. "Nine hundred and… thirteen." I say firmly. I am pretty sure he wants to ask more so I turn to look at him, letting him know that he can ask.

"Do- do you know if there are other families like yours out there, I- I mean not only cat like, but ability like also?" he sounds kinda worried, nervous even. I don't really have to think about it much. "I've met people with abilities and animal features before, but it's very rare to have animal features. They are mostly normal people with abilities, who come without the whole 'eternal' part. On the other hand people with animal features are mostly shape-shifters. Also, ever heard of werewolves?" nod. "Well, how about the thing about the fullmoon and its effects?"I ask.

"They lose control and transform, they can't say who is a friend and who the enemy?" he says and I can easily detect the hesitation in his voice, he is not sure if what he is saying is correct. "Correct. That goes for shape-shifters too, well partly. See, shape-shifters are forced to partly transform for three days: the day before fullmoon, the day of the fullmoon, and the day after fullmoon. They can fully transform if they want but it is not mandatory." I explain, careful to explain everything.

"So this is some kind of curse, right?" he seems to be more confident than before. "Probably. There is said to be a cure to this… curse, but I haven't seen it yet so I can't say if it's true or just a fluke. It is said that, and I quote 'when someone's life is whole the spell's bonds will break and the prisoner will be awarded by keeping his powers and leaving the curse behind'. It also says 'anyone bound by and to the bounded soul will be affected accordingly'. Though I haven't seen it in action, it was written in the book the original left before his demise." I explain and look back at him, straight in the eyes. I can almost see the clogs working behind his eyes, it is probably to much to take in, but if I stop now I doubt I will find the guts to continue later.

"Do you know how the other two look? I mean, I get that you don't know where they are, but how about their appearance? And d-do you miss them at all? How about their names, d-do you remember their names?" he asks, stuttering and confusing his words from trying to get them all out. I decide that there is no use to hide anything so I try to answer all his questions. "To answer your questions, yes I do remember how they look. One of them had steel blue hair and cold blue eyes, while the other one had brown hair and warm blue eyes, but that's all I remember, it has been almost a millenium since I last saw them. Yes, I do miss them. They are probably the only ones that understand me. As for their names, the brunete was called Sora, because of his sky blue eyes. I can't seem to be able to remember the other's name though, it's like someone has clouded my memory about him." I say. And it's true, I've been trying to remember from the day he left and I can't seem to quite get there.

"How will you know it's them when you find them? Do you have some kind of phrase that only the three of you know?" He asks and I can easily say that now he is eager to find out more about everything. I am deeply relieved that he doesn't seem discused and scared. "Well, each cursed family has its own curse mark which you are born with. The curse mark looks exactly like a normal tattoo and it can be anywhere on someone's body. It can be something big or something small, even some kind of word which states the cursed one's nature. Sometimes when a shape-shifter has other abilities, or elements, their mark differs slightly, usually something is added or something is missing. Being a member of a clan though doesn't mean that everyone on the clan will have the save birthmark. To some people the mark changes during their life, changing shapes, expanding or getting smaller." I am trying really hard to make everything more understandable, easier to accept, and from the look on Axel's face he doesn't have any problems understanding or accepting what I say.

I wait for him to say something, do something, anything, because this silence is the worst thing. I would prefer if he started shouting or cussing cause then I would know what he is thinking. But he is just giving me a blank look, like he is thinking something important. But this silence is deafening. "Is there something else you'd like to know?" I ask, just so I can break the ice, it is making me really uncomfortable.

"Yes… Is it possible for someone with powers to have a birthmark as well?" he asks again, his voice taking a more serious and somber tone than before. I am surprised by the change but I choose to ignore it in favor of answering the question. "Yes. Actually everyone with an ability or element has a birth mark. But their birthmarks are special, they are what give the marked one the ability he posseses and they come in no price, they have no draw backs like the shape-shifter's." I answer somberly.

Silence falls on us again, this time he seems to be taking this time to take everything in. I open my mouth to ask if he has anything else he wants to know, but he beats me to it. "Um… I think I don't have any other questions, unless you have something else you'd like to tell me."

"I can't think of anything else right now." Unconfortable silence fell on us. I did it, I told him without cowering out of it, he didn't react violently and he seemed to understand.

I can faintly remember the last time I told someone about it. It has gone lots of different directions, someone wanted to use me as a guinea pig and expirament on me, some other people thought I was a demon, some a god, but most tried to hurt me in some way. Others physically, by capturing me or killing me, and others emotionaly, by kicking me out, calling me names or making my life a living hell.

The last time I told someone though was about four centuries ago. It turned out the guy I had decided that would help me end it all by killing me was a marked one too, a shape-shifter at that. I think his name was R-Riki? I'm not sure but it doesn't matter. He was a wanderer like me, I guess he had had his own share of shit happen to him, that's why he didn't let me do it when he refused.

"Thanks." The sudden sound makes me snap out of my reverie. I look up at Axel to see him smiling at me. I must have been giving him a confused look or something cause he explains "For yesterday." Ohhhh!

"No problem." I reply easily.

"And for trusting me with all this information, trusting me with the truth about you." THAT was deep. "And bandaging me up, of course." He says cheerfully. Idiot, way to ruin the moment…

"Well does that mean that you won't talk bout this to anyone?" nod. "Then this is going to be our little secret." I say with a sincere smile in my face.

"All America Rejects." He says and I can't help but laugh. He joins me in laughing and pats my hair. "I… feel… like a dog." I say in between laughter and we start laughing louder.

I guess I might after all find something better in Greece, a place to call home even.

* * *

_Luly: Hey! So… I got tricked into typing this so I have the right to say something… _

_BIG PARAGRAPHS ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME! Meh… As for chapter-wise… Can you guess who R-Riki is and what shape he takes? I know who he is but I can't guess WHAT he is and sis won't tell me… Bitch…_

_Please review so I can type an other chapter so I can find out what's going to happen…  
_

_And sis says that "It's not the end. It has barely began –insert evil laughter here-."_

_Sofi: Thanks to YAYanime and P5hng-Me-A'Wy for reviewing :D Love you guys... Here are some cookies for ya *hands cookies* Also I want at least 3 reveiws before I get the next chapter up!  
_

_Bye!_


End file.
